The Killer on the run
by Kiki10276
Summary: On her way home from school Kagome runs into a person that could change the way things seem. Her life, her love, and family could change...For Good or bad who knows, but one person will die in this story that no one ever would think would. Two people migh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was mid January and very cold. She was on her way home when she ran into a person that was dressed in black who made her almost dropped her books. Then she came up to a tree. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and his cap almost fell off. "Hey, Kagome, What took so long?" "I was at school." Inuyasha looked past her. "Oi someone is following you." He said lowly. She turn her head and seen the person. Then Inuyasha pulled her into an ally. The man looked at her and walked passed acting as if he was not following her. Kagome shivered so she zipped her coat up to her neck. The snow was coming down harder. They hurried to her home. Inuyasha kept an eye out, for the man in black. They got to the Shrine. They ran up the steps and then they closed the door.

"Sota I'm home." There was no answer. "Anybody home?" She asked loudly as they walk into the hallway. "In the kitchen." her Mother said. They head to the kitchen. "Inuyasha don't tell her bout the man in black" she said just before they went in. "sure, whatever." "Hi mama, where's Souta?" Kagome asked hugging her mom. "Outside with some girl named Kahori." "A girl?" "Yeah. I asked him about it all he did was blush. I think he has a crush." Then Kahori came in. "May I have a drink?" she asked Ms. Higurashi.

"Sure." She went over, got a cup out, and poured some water for her. "Here you go." "Thank you." and she ran off. There was a knock at the door. "I got it." Kagome went to the front door. The guy in black was there. "Yes?" in a split second, she was in a car with the man speeding away.

Inuyasha walked up to the door thinking Kagome would still be there but she was not. The door was wide open. "Kagome?" he ran outside, just in time to see the car speeding away. "Kagome!" he ran out to get her but the car was gone. He turn and seen a note on the door.

_(Got the girl if you want her then come get her if your not here within 12 hours the she dead!) _

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it!" he grabbed his cap and head out. He was going to try to get her back.

Kagome was screaming her head off. "Will you shut up!" he yelled, "Who are you?" she asked. He did not answer. "What do you want with me?" She demanded.

Then she notice they were head up to the mountains. '_Inuyasha Help Me!_' she was worried that he would not show up. "Will you Shut Up!" the man yelled again. "NO!" Kagome yelled back. "I Said Shut up!" the guy held a gun in her face. "Please tell me who you are." "If I do will you shut up?" "Yes." "Fine." He did not say anything. "Well." "Naraku." He said not looking at her. Kagome Gasped "What!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was screaming her head off. "Will you shut up!" he yelled, "Who are you?" she asked. He did not answer. "What do you want with me?" She demanded.

Then she notice they were head up to the mountains. '_Inuyasha Help Me!_' she was worried that he would not show up. "Will you Shut Up!" the man yelled again. "NO!" Kagome yelled back. "I Said Shut up!" the guy held a gun in her face. "Please tell me who you are." "If I do will you shut up?" "Yes." "Fine." He did not say anything. "Well." "Naraku." He said not looking at her. Kagome Gasped "What!"

Chapter 2.

"I answered you now shut up!" she looked down at the door and seen it was unlock. She grabbed the handle and yanked it opened and started running. "Inuyasha Please help me!" she ran as fast as she could then she looked behind her and seen the car coming after her. She hurried when she seen a park just as she was about to yell for help when he opened to car door and grabbed her and pulled her in. "Let Me Out!" "Shut up, Now!" he yelled hitting her in the head with his gun as hard as he could. The only thing she remembered was that some thing hard hitting her.

Inuyasha was jumping from roof to roof. Her scent was getting stronger. He wondered why he wanted her. Then he smelled death, bones, and soil. "Kikyo." he said confused. "Very good Inuyasha, How did you know was I?" she asked behind him. "I...I don't know." He said stuttering as she walked in front of him. She smiled causing him to shiver. "I'm...Sorry but I got to get Kagome." He said before jumping away. Kikyo muttered slow low it could not be heard by a human.

Kagome in a black room chained up. 'What's going on?' When she tried to pull on the chains, they cut into her skin even more, which made she cried out in pain. She let her head drop down. She was crying as her blood drip down to the cold stone floor.

'Is this how I'm going to die?' She thought thinking of what happened the day before.

Flashback

Kagome sat on her bed with her headphones on listening to Pain from Three Days Grace.

"Man what a day!" she sighing trying to relax. "God how come I never really notice how annoying those three are?" she asked to no one. She was talking about her best friends from school. "Because you been away from them." She looked up and smiled. "Inuyasha." She got up and hugged him. "It's time to go back." He said in a soft voice.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" He shook his head. "It's nothing, why?" "I don't know you just seem different." "Okay." He smiled big. "Well come on we got to get back. They're waiting." He said meaning Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "I can't I got a big test in the morning I go right after school kay?"

End of Flashback

She started to cry. If she just went to feudal era, she would not be in this mess. She wish went. Usually she would go even if she had a test. "Grrr, I hate it! What does he want any way?" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha sniffed the air again and hurried even faster. With her scent was blood and tears. He growled and his eyes turned red with blue slits. "I'll slit his throat and laugh as he falls to the ground." He said not sounding like himself. He was hating himself right that second. He should have been there.

Kagome woke to someone gently going across her face with their hand she opened her eyes and seen Naraku. She tried to move her head away from him but he grabbed her chin and forced a kiss on her. She felt her life drawn out of her. Her whole body went limp.

His kisses went down her neck. "Pl…Please…stop." She tried to speak. Her throat was hurting. She heard him growl lightly. Her eyes went wide when she heard that.

"No stop!" Kagome yelled trying with all her might to get free. '_Inuyasha if you don't get here then I'll kill you! Please._' She thought with tear going down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly as Naraku kissed every part of her body. "STOP IT!" Kagome yelled angrily, a warm blue light glowed off of her. "I said get off." She said flatly. She pulled on the chains and they finally broke. She fell on her knees she didn't even feel the scraps.

She stood up slowly. Naraku let out a loud growl in frustration. "Bit…" Naraku started to say but just he was going to finish it a door open and in came Inuyasha. Kagome ran to him crying her eyes out. "Inuyasha…what took…so long?" she said crying in his chest.

"You're kind of hard to find with all this damn smell in the air." He said with a smirk.

She looked up at him. "Get back Kagome." He glanced down at her wrist and his eyes turned red and he had two strips on both cheeks. He pulled out his tessaiga. "Die." Was all Kagome heard before Inuyasha ran to kill Naraku.


End file.
